Convenience beverage vending is a multi-billion dollar major industry world-wide. Today, market share is totally dominated by beverages sold in plastic bottles and aluminum cans. It is estimated that less than 15% of such beverage containers are currently recycled, leading to huge environmental waste
In addition, most convenience beverages are predominately water, and consequently, there is a significant embedded energy in their bottling, transportation and distribution into the vending machines themselves.
There is a need for a new type of beverage vending that addresses the selection limitations and environmental concerns related to existing beverage vending machines.